Confusion
by Moon.Yoongi
Summary: It all started an innocent lie, only intention was to prevent another friend from worry. Certainly didn't stay that way. Lies were spread. Now everyone hates Hinata Hyuga, her crush Naruto, her sister, all of her friends, her teammates. To top it all of, her mom died, and now her dad hates her. She wants to be free from everything, she wants... suicide. Couples are cannon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! My last story honestly sucked so I'm discontinuing it until further notice but anyways I hope you like it also quick note this story** **talks about suicide so if you aren't comfortable with this kind of topic left. Anyways enough blabbering.**

* * *

I woke up just in time to get ready for the day.

I got up and practically peeled the covers off me, yeah I really didn't want to get up but I managed to go to the bathroom I took a quick shower and got dressed just as I was about to leave I forgot about my shinobi headband so I quickly grabbed it and put it around my neck in an orderly fashion. I walked down the stairs to see my father, Hanabi, and mother eating breakfast

* * *

"Good morning, Hinata !" Mother said smiling

Hanabi yelled a good morning and like always father just nodded 'it's like he hates me' I thought but I shrugged it off. I chugged down my breakfast not wanting to be late and left. I closed the door behind me and started walking soon enough I got into town continued walked and then tenten came out of nowhere

"Hey, Hinata !" She said

"o-oh good morning Tenten," I said

" So where you off to Hinata," She asked

"I'm just going to see if Tsunade-sama has any missions for me, you?" I said

"Cool, I'm just going to pick up some things for a sleepover-WAIT I FORGOT I

WAS SUPPOSED TO TELL YOU THAT YOU ARE INVITED TO A SLEEPOVER AT SAKURA'S HOUSE" She yelled

"Oh, great sure I'll come !" I said

"Well, bye see you tonight !' she waved and left

I continued walking to the Hokage's office and once I made it I knocked on the door and walked in

"u-u-um Tsunade-sama I was wondering d-do you have any m-m-missions for me," I asked

"Uh no it seems like you are not needed you can take the day off," She said

I quietly whispered a thank you left I deiced to walk back to my house to get ready for the sleep over. Once I had made it to my front door I slid it open and I quickly yelled "I'M HOME !" and walked up to my room. I closed the door and sat down on my bed and packed for the sleepover

* * *

 **Well then, that's is it for this chapter let me know how you feel and also this is before everything happened she has friends no one hates her and also yes she has a mother and yes she is alive it's cannon couple-wise and ninja-wise not really plot-wise. Please Read &Review ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I know I didn't get any reviews buttt...I DID GET A FOLLOWER -fake cheers-. Ahem anyways so I want to shout out Yoko89 for doing that. Anyways with all that out of the way I present to you chapter 2...dun dun dunnnnn (I'll stop now).**

 **Disclaimer : I do NOT own Naruto**

* * *

I had just finished packing for Sakura's sleepover, so I went beside my bed to check the time "5:30" the alarm clock read.

'Just in time too' I thought.

I grabbed my bag and shoved a blanket into it, and began heading downstairs, to check and if we had any marshmallows in the pantry. I reached the end of the stairs and quickly noticed that my dad was reading some scrolls, in the living room, and that my mom was washing dishes, and once I walked past my dad and walked into the kitchen. My mom noticed me and smiled...

"So Hinata dear, going for a sleepover, I see," she said

"Yes mother, I just came by to check and see if we had any marshmallows ?" I said

Seconds after I asked that question, my father rudely cut in...

"Hinata, you're going to pointless sleepovers, but not training. You need to practice and train more, not have "fun" with friends." he grumbled

'OH HELL NA, YOU AIN'T BOUT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO. I AM NOT WEAK, SO SHUT THE HELL UP, GRUMPY OLD MEANIE!' I really wanted to say that, Tenten taught me the "hell" word because saying meanie was childish and all. Anyways, but I cowerd up, of course, I did, why are we even the tiniest bit surprised.

"Sorry, fathe-r-r". I eeped

Oh, how I hated myself sometimes... Anyways, in the end, father made me stay home, all while my mom had her head down. I went back upstairs, into my room, and dropped my sleeping bag on the ground, and went outside to train with Hanabi.

"Sorry, father didn't allow you to go," Hanabi said

" No, it's fine. I'm not really surprised" I mumbled.

After a while, we both went inside. While Hanabi was taking a shower, I texted Sakura...

"Hey, sorry I can't make it to your sleepover". I sent

" Awh, I just thought you were gonna be an hour late. Why can't u come?". She replied

I set my phone down on my bed and started freaking out, because I didn't wanna get her worried, about my horrible father. Instead, I picked up my phone and said this...

"Yeah, sorry. I really wanted to come, but had to help my mom prepare dinner. I sent

"Oh, but don't you have a chef for that?" she sent

"We do, it's just that our chef was sick, so he took a day off," I replied

" Dang, that sucks. Maybe next time?" she texted

" Definitely!" I replied

"Bye, we'll miss you!" she sent

"Bye, have fun." I sent

I set my phone down, just in time. Hanabi had just finished her shower. I took a shower, and went to bed, guilty about my lies.

* * *

 **Okay, so to all my "fans" out there, sorry this is so short. Suprised, she didn't go to the sleepover, well she's going to regret that later (drops obvious hint). PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEE REVIEW, It doesn't even have to be a sentence just type "s" and i'll know you like my story (I'm deperate). Bye!**


End file.
